1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera that includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) for displaying an image to be photographed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is known that includes a display unit containing a liquid crystal display (LCD) for displaying an image to be photographed. The display unit is movably attached to a body of the digital camera such that a photographer can view the image at a convenient angle.
The conventional digital camera is sometimes troublesome for the photographer, because an angle and position of the display unit has to be adjusted. Disadvantageously, a surface of the LCD easily attracts particulate matter, for example, finger smudges and dust, during the adjustment, and no protection is provided for the LCD to prevent accumulation of particulate matter during photography.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an uncomplicated, easily adjustable LCD display unit on a digital camera, which is protected from accumulation of particulate matter.
A digital camera according to the present invention comprises an electrical photography unit that includes an image sensor converting an optical image to an electrical image, and an optical system focusing the optical image on an image receiving surface of the image sensor, a display unit that has a liquid crystal display (LCD) displaying the electrical image on the LCD, a camera body having a front surface in which the display unit is disposed, and a swing cover attached to the camera body that rotates between a closed position that completely covers the LCD and an open position that discloses the LCD. The electrical photography unit is disposed in the swing cover.